Untitled
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: Kurosagi yang sangat disegani oleh para Akasagi dan Shirosagi, adalah orang yang berada di dekatku! Orang yang merupakan satu-satunya temanku. Orang yang mengenalku dengan baik... OOC, gaje, ancur, awal sama akhir yang nyambung. Satoshi POV. RnR?


**Chiko: Eh? *baru ngeliat* Kurosagi tuh ada manga-nya juga, ya? Baru tau… Chiko cuman nonton dorama-nya doang, sih… Lebih tepatnya, dipaksa Niku-nee nonton doramanya. Soalnya, Niku-nee nyuruh Chiko bikin fanfic KoyaPi, cuman Chiko ga tau Koyama yang mana sama Yamapi yang mana. Gara-gara Niku-nee males ngasih pinjem rekaman konser mereka, jadinya Chiko nonton dorama di mana mereka main bareng… Dan ga disangka, Chiko malah kepicut sama dorama iniiiii~~ Ga jadi bikin KoyaPi, malah bikin fanfic gaje ini, lagi =_=… Warning: Ancur, gaje, OOC, awal sama akhir ga nyambung. Satu lagi... Ini make POV-nya Satoshi Tanabe. Kalau yang ga tau Satoshi yang mana, Satoshi tuh Akasagi yang diperanin Koyama~ Yang muncul di epi 2~  
**

**Niku: Maksa Chiko? Enak aja! Aku udah minjemin yang NewS Pasific Concert, cuman Chiko yang males nontonnya! Awalnya sih Niku nonton dorama ini gara-gara ada Yamapi, tapi ternyata Koyama muncul juga! Huakaka~ Jadi heboh sendiri, aneh ngeliat dua orang ini main di dorama yang sama… Awal sama akhirnya ga nyambung. Jadi mendingan kalau ga suka ending gaje jangan baca. Ditambah sama OOC, lagi! Ng… Kalau dibaca, nanti jangan lupa review, ya!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kurosagi ga bakal laku kalau kita yang punya =_=**

**.**

"_Menipu?"_

**.**

Benarkah, Kurosaki?

Benarkah kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu?

**.**

"_Aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku, aku memperlakukanmu sebagai temanku, tapi kenapa—"_

**.**

Apa ini juga bagian dari kebohonganmu, Kurosaki?

Apa kau bohong saat kau bilang bahwa aku temanmu?

**.**

"_Karena kau temanku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi penipu…"_

**.**

Akasagi.

Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan ia yang menyeretku ke dunia ini. Yang menyeretku untuk menjadi seorang Akasagi. Hei, aku juga tidak menyangka akan terjerumus sampai sebegininya.

_Menipu itu menyenangkan_.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku berpikir begitu.

**.**

"_Sudah enam tahun, ya? Kau masih mengingatku?"_

**.**

Kenapa, Kurosaki?

Apa urusannya denganmu? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjadi seorang Akasagi?

Maksudku—apa hubungannya?

Kukira kau sudah tahu, bahwa aku tidak bisa kembali lagi. Sekali menjadi Akasagi, tidak ada jaminan aku bisa kembali menjadi orang biasa. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali…

Ya, aku terjerumus.

Dunia ini, dunia yang gelap, namun membuat ketagihan.

Hanya dengan sedikit berakting, uang ratusan juta sudah ada di genggaman tangan.

Dunia yang gelap, terlarang, namun membuat ketagihan. Kukira kau sudah tahu, Kurosaki? Aku tidak bermaksud menjerumuskanmu ke jurang yang sama. Tidak, bukan itu maksud awalku. Aku hanya ingin terus bersama denganmu. Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

**.**

"_Enam tahun lalu kau menghilang tanpa kabar. Ada apa, Kurosaki?"_

**.**

Enam tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama, bukan? Enam tahun lalu, kau menghilang. Tanpa kabar. Tanpa memberitahuku sama sekali. Oke, kau pasti tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku saat itu, saat tidak berhasil menemukanmu di mana-mana.

"_Sebenarnya ke mana kau?"_

Aku terus berpikir begitu. Apa itu adalah salahku? Kau pergi, kan, Kurosaki? Kenapa?

Sampai sekarang, sepertinya hal itu masih terselimuti kabut.

"Akasagi…"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Akasagi. Ya, Akasagi.

Seandainya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi Akasagi, hal ini tentu tidak akan terjadi. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan ia yang menyeretku ke dunia ini. Shirosagi, Akasagi, para mangsa, dan yang ditakuti baik oleh Shirosagi maupun Akasagi…

…Kurosagi

**.**

"_Hanya satu yang kami takuti… Yaitu Kurosagi…"_

**.**

Dalam bayanganku, Kurosagi hanyalah penipu yang menjadikan Shirosagi dan Akasagi sebagai mangsa. _Bukan masalah besar_, begitu pikirku.

Kupikir, Kurosagi bergerak secara terang-terangan dengan berani.

Tapi ternyata aku salah.

Kurosagi.

Aku sudah salah besar.

**.**

"_KUROSAKI!"_

**.**

Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teriakanku? Kenapa kau hanya memandangku dengan pandangan dingin? Kenapa kau mengatupkan mulutmu rapat-rapat? Kenapa kau menutup matamu dan berjalan pergi? Begitukah, Kurosaki?

Itukah yang kau sebut 'teman', Kurosaki?

Yeah, aku sudah salah besar mengenai pandanganku terhadap Kurosagi.

Ini juga pertama kalinya aku menyesal telah menjadi Akasagi.

Tentu saja, karena aku tidak menyangka…

Aku akan melawanmu, Kurosaki…

**.**

"_Pria yang hendak ditipu oleh kakakmu itu adalah Kurosaki… dan kuberitahu saja, dia akan balik menipu kakamu!"_

**.**

Perkataan Yukari saat itu sontak membuatku membeku.

_Crap_, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal?

Saat itu, aku hanya bisa mengumpat dan berlari pergi. Rasa takut, panik, dan marah melingkupiku. Takut, karena polisi bisa saja langsung menangkap kami setelah kejadian ini. Panik, karena berarti kakakku sudah kehilangan uang sampai ratusan juta. Dan…

…Marah

Kurosaki.

'Balik menipu'. Kata itu sudah cukup untuk memberitahu identitas sebenarnya dari Kurosaki.

Ya, Kurosagi.

Aku sendiri tidak menyangka, Kurosaki adalah seorang Kurosagi.

Aku ditipu. Argh! Kenapa tidak kusadari dari awal? Bukankah kita adalah teman, Kurosaki? Aku dapat melihat senyum tipismu saat kata itu terucapkan dari mulut kita berdua. Kita teman, kan? Aku selalu mempercayaimu, Kurosaki. Karena itulah, aku memberitahumu tentang kakakku, lalu tentang penipuan yang kulakukan…

Tak kusangka, kau adalah lawan.

Tak kusangka, kau bukan 'kawan' tapi 'lawan'.

Aku memberi informasi pada lawan? Sesuatu yang memalukan. Tapi sungguhan terjadi. Aku ditikam dari belakang. Oleh seseorang yang kuanggap sebagai temanku—satu-satunya temanku.

**.**

"_Bukankah kita teman, Kurosaki?"_

**.**

"Tidak ada yang bisa melawan Kurosagi."

Aku sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi setahuku, Kurosagi lebih mengincar Shirosagi. Dan itu berarti, Akasagi tidak perlu khawatir. Karena itu, aku tetap tenang menjadi Akasagi. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka…

Kurosagi yang satu itu benar-benar harus membuatku bertekuk lutut pasrah.

Kurosagi, seorang penipu yang sangat pro.

Semua Shirosagi dan Akasagi tidak pernah berharap akan berhadapan dengan Kurosagi. Karena sudah dapat dipastikan, mereka akan kalah.

Begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak pernah berharap akan berhadapan dengan Kurosagi. Jangankan melawannya, bertemu dengannya pun aku tidak mau!

Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Yah, dewa sepertinya sedang mempermainkanku.

Kurosagi.

Kurosagi yang sangat disegani oleh para Akasagi dan Shirosagi.

Adalah orang yang berada di dekatku! Orang yang merupakan satu-satunya temanku. Orang yang mengenalku dengan baik.

Orang yang…

…kusayangi…

Kurosaki…

**.**

_"__Kau ditangkap..."_

**.**

Yah, sepertinya memang sudah terlambat untuk menyesal.

Kurosaki, aku yakin, pasti kau yang mengirim para polisi untuk menangkapku. Dan sepertinya, polisi berwajah tua yang memakai kacamata itu juga sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah Kurosagi.

Bila mengingat saat-saat aku bersamamu, aku seperti merasa diseret ke panggung boneka.

Dipermainkan, kemudian dibuang setelah tidak terpakai. Mainan sekali pakai. Aku serasa menjadi mainan sekali pakai. Bila sudah tidak berfungsi, diserahkan kepada polisi untuk dipenjara. Semudah itukah, Kurosaki?

Aku berteriak memanggil namamu saat polisi tersebut membenturkan kepalaku ke pagar pembatas.

Aku mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalaku dan terus memanggil namamu, meski jarak kita tidak lebih dari satu meter.

Kau memandangku dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi. Tidak menjawab panggilanku, kau memandangku seolah aku adalah seorang yang sangat bodoh. Oke, bodoh. Sekali lagi, bodoh. Bisa-bisanya seorang penipu tertipu. Apalagi, yang menipu sang penipu tersebut adalah temannya sendiri. Satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya seumur hidupnya.

Pandanganmu yang dingin menusukku. Kau mengatupkan mulutmu rapat-rapat, memutuskan unutk tidak memberi respon pada teriakanku.

Sampai akhirnya kau mendengus, lalu berdiri dan berbalik badan. Meninggalkanku.

"KUROSAKI!"

Setelah kupanggil berkali-kali, barulah kau membalikkan tubuhmu dan menatapku.

"Kurosaki, kenapa—"

Mulutmu bergerak, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dalam diam. Kemudian kau mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jempolmu, membentuk pistol, dan kemudian mengarahkannya padaku.

"Bang!" desismu pelan.

Kau sukses menipuku, Kurosaki. Sebagai seorang Kurosagi, kurasa memang sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk menipu kami. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, mangsamu kali ini adalah aku.

Mulutmu kembali bergerak, kali ini diakhiri dengan seringaian tipis. Kau lalu membalikkan badanmu. Dan kali ini, kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku sedikit tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Kurosa—UGH!"

Polisi yang mencengkeram kepalaku segera memaksaku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"KUROSAKI! KUROSAKI!"

Sosokmu menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku tersenyum pahit. Dasar penipu. Apakah kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan dalam diam itu juga merupakan sebuah kebohongan?

Penipu yang sangat profesional.

Bahkan lebih daripada Akasagi atau Shirosagi manapun.

Memanipulasi uang dengan lebih profesional dibanding Shirosagi.

Memanipulasi perasaan dengan lebih profesional dibanding Akasagi.

Aku adalah Akasagi, sementara kau adalah Kurosagi yang sudah berhasil memanipulasi perasaanku dengan lebih baik.

Benarkah kita adalah teman, Kurosaki? Apakah itu juga bagian dari penipuanmu, Kurosaki?

Aku tersenyum tipis, ya sudahlah, sepertinya aku memang terjerat olehnya. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi. Aku sudah nekat menjadi Akasagi, maka aku juga harus berani mengambil resikonya.

Meskipun itu berarti dikhianati oleh teman sendiri, atau diseret ke 'panggung boneka' oleh seorang Kurosagi.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan, bahwa Kurosaki adalah Kurosagi?" tanyaku pada polisi di sebelahku. Polisi berwajah tua dan berkacamata itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangguk. "Kenapa?" ia balik bertanya.

"Ah, tidak…"

Membiarkan lawan merasa menang, tapi kemudian dalam satu sentakan keras membuat lawan bertekuk lutut kalah. Itulah Kurosagi.

Dan aku adalah korban. Korban dari Kurosagi.

Kurosaki, apakah yang kaukatakan itu benar? Kuharap begitu. Meski aku juga tidak yakin, sih… Kau kan penipu, bisa saja yang kaukatakan itu juga merupakan sebuah kebohongan. Iya, kan?

Tapi… Ah, sepertinya, untuk kalimat terakhirmu itu, aku harus mempercayainya.

Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak berharap bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Haha…

Aku tidak tahu. Harus berterima kasih atau marah padamu.

Kau bilang aku temanmu, tapi kau menipuku. Perasaan marah itu tidak bisa disangkal.

Tapi, meski begitu, kau tetap menggerakan mulutmu untuk mengatakannya.

Sepertinya, aku juga harus berterima kasih. Kenapa? Haha… Kenapa, ya? Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakannya padaku.

Dan yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang telah menipuku habis-habisan.

Kurosagi. Ah, bukan…

Kurosaki…

**.**

"_Jangan menanyakannya lagi. Jangan lagi meneriakkan namaku. Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas, Satoshi? Kau temanku. Satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki dalam hidupku. A-ri-ga-to-u, Satoshi…"_

**.::owari::.**

**Chiko: "Pengen nangis ngeliat fic gaje gini… Harusnya jangan di-post! Malu-maluin, tau!"**

**Niku: "Berhubung Niku cuman ngasih ide dikit-dikit, yang harusnya malu sama fic ini tuh Chiko, kan?"**

**Chiko: "Abisnyaaaaa…. Pengen bikin fic KoyaPi…"**

**Niku: "KoyaPi, ya? Bukannya bagusan RyoPi?"**

**Chiko: "…Kok malah ngomongin ginian sih =_=?"**

**Niku: "Entah… Chiko, ide ceritanya terlalu muter-muter. Udah dibelit-belit, ujung-ujungnya cuman ngomong gitu doang, lagi! Gaje bener…"**

**Chiko: "Kan Niku-nee yang nyuruh Chiko bikin KoyaPi!"**

**Niku: "Iyaaaaa~! Tapi kan maksudnya bikin fanfic KoyamaXYamapi, bukan fanfic dorama yang mereka mainin barengaaaaan! Argh, jadinya KuroXSato, deh…"**

**Chiko: "Iya deh iya deh! Ceritanya belit-belit? Memang, sih… Awal sama akhir ga nyambung. Mending jangan dibaca, deh…"**

**Niku: "Iya, lah… Malu-maluin nama Yuuki Kosuke aja… Ide ceritanya memang dari aku, tapi yang nyusun kalimat sama ceritanya kan Chiko!"**

**Chiko: "…Jangan bikin malu aku, dong…"**

**Niku: "Bukan aku ini~"**

**Chiko: "NIKU-NEE JAHAT!"**

**Niku: "Biarin."**

**Chiko: "…Udah, deh… Jangan lupa review, ya!"**

**Niku: "Re—"**

**Chiko: "Review!"**


End file.
